Swings
by Pandora'sFreak
Summary: Sharon and Break have an intimate moment with each other while on the swings. Break shares' one of his best memories with Sharon only to teach her a lesson or two of real literature. Sorry bad with summaries!


Swings

_'No matter how long it takes. I shall wait for my prince to come rescue me from this dreadful tower. My prince and I shall share our true loves' kiss so he can take me away and by sunset we will marry. Then only I can truly be happy.'_

Sharon sighed as she closed her book. Her romance novels usually amuse her but lately none of her books seem to intrest her for some reason. She had noticed that her books are rather the same. Some princess or noble maiden is in a horrible situation and a prince comes to save the day and they live happily ever after. Sharon sighed again as she gently pushed herself on the swing she was on to make the swing sway her back and forth just enough to distract her from her thoughts. She was sad for some reason and that made Sharon feel angry with herself for not understanding her own feelings. She got even more frustrated when she heard a certain servant call her name.

"Milady I've finally found you!" the servant known as Xerexs Break, called as he approached her. A gentle wind blew as he stopped in front of her to lean against the tree in which the swing was attached to.

"Good afternoon Break." the Rainsworth heiress said flatly as she stared at her closed book.

"What is the matter milady? You don't look very happy on this fine afternoon." he said as he stared at his mistress.

She sighed once more. "It's nothing its just ... well.. you see..." she took a deep breath and continued, "My books don't entertain me anymore! They seem to bore me! Me! Ugh... what is wrong with me today?" she complained to the white haired man. Break just blankly stared at his young master. He tried to hold his laugh but just couldn't contain it. He burst out laughing which greatly confused and angered Sharon. She pouted as she took out her haresin from no where ready to smack him with it, but stopped when her prized servant held out his hands to show her to stop.

"Why are you laughing Break!" Sharon yelled as she stood from the swing dropping her book on the ground.

"Milady please understand me this is just nonsense." he laughed while he whipped a tear of his eye.

"Nonsense! Nonsense! How dare you tell me that my problems are nonsense while your daily attitude are way over nonsense!" She yelled as she started to choke him. He kept laughing while she was choking him. It's not like her grasp didn't hurt, because surprisingly it hurt but of course he wouldn't show it, especially to his mistress. She stopped choking him since she saw that it was futile. He straightened himself as he stopped laughing. Then he placed his huge hands on her petite shoulders as he pushed her hard enough to make her sit at the swing again. She gasped as she was forced back gently into the swing. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he kneeled in front of her and placed his finger on her lips. She blushed a little as he then started brushing his finger from side to side while giving her a devious smirk.

"I never said that your problems are nonsense but that it took you this long to finally get over your stupid novels." he soothed.

"They are not stupid."

"Mmmm? How so? They basically have the same idea and same ending."

"No they don't!" she said as she tried to defend her books she wasn't going to admit that her novels are pretty much about the same topic.

"_And they lived happily ever after_" he mocked.

"Well who asked you anyways!" she said as she looked away. He chuckled as he pulled her face to make her look at him. She hesitated for a while but soon enough she ended up staring him in the eye.

"I know why your so bored of these stupid books" he said with a smarty tone.

"Hmph. Do tell if you can." she challenged.

"Well there's one simple reason milady." he waited until she made a sign to she raised an eyebrow he took this as a cue. "The reason why you got bored all of a sudden is because like I said before, they're pratically all the same, you need something new in your fantisies"

This surprised her. She couldn't help but ask 'like what?'. He smiled and said, "For example, a servant falling in love with his master, knowing how wrong it is." She stopped breathing for a while. Could he be talking about himelf? Is he saying that he's in love with her? All these questions filled her head and could only mumble out his name as she blushed another shade of pink.

"B-Break."

"Maybe, he could be afraid of how his mistress will react when he confesses to her." he continued as he looked away from her but only to look at her once more.

There was an awkward silence. Both didn't speak but both stared with such intensity. He then chuckled as he stood and went behind behind her and the swing. He began pushing her higher and higher each time he pushed but not as high as he used to. "Remember when I used to push you in this very swing Milady?"

She laughed softly. " Of course, how can I forget."

*flashback*

"Xerxs-ni come and push me!" six year old Sharon ordered her older 'brother' as he stomped towards his young master. He sighed as he lifted her and placed her on the swing and began pushing her.

"Milady you do know this isn't very ladylike" he joked.

"I don't care just push me higher" she laughed

"As you wish milady" he smiled wickedly. He gave her a big shove that sent the swing along Sharon really high.

Sharon regretted her command and screamed,"Not that high!". She closed her eyes shut she couldn't imagine how high she was and how much her servent was laughing at her. Thn as she felt her swing go backwards again she felt her servants big hands on her thighs and her off of the swing. She looked at her servant's eye as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes got watery as he smiled warmely at her. "Stupid, brother... how dare you... I was scared." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes you were scared but you managed to admit that you were scared. That takes bravery to say to other people." He said as he pulled away to stand up. He offered his hand, and when she took it he pulled her up in a standing position. She smiled as she whipped her tears away. He bent alittle as he too started to wipe away her tears. When all the tears were gone both smiled at each other then Sharon holded Break's hand as they headed towards the mansion for some tea.

_*End of Flashback*_

"I can't belive that you still remember." She said with a smile as Break kept pushing her.

"Why wouldn't I? That must be one of my greatest memory with you." he said.

"Why is that? Is it because you enjoy seeing me cry?" she said sadly as she looked up at the sky.

"Haha no milady it's because it was the first time you made me smile after a while since your mother passed away." he said the last part more softly since it was a hard subject for Sharon to handle. She stayed quiet for a while thinking how much Break has changed since his first appearence thanks to her and her mother.

She smiled and blushed at the same time while closing her eyes. She stayed like this for a while. She liked how the wind blew her hair and how Break's hands pushed her gently. After a while she broke the silence. "Break?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I like it" she blushed

"Like what?" he said confused.

"Your idea of a romance novel."

He stayed quiet.

"About that servent...maybe he could tell his master how he feels because maybe she feels the same way." She said while blushing even harder. He stopped pushing her and let the swing stop on its own. Once the swing stopped he walked in front of Sharon as he knelt before her once more.

"That could be one way to confess feelings towards someone but I have a better way to confess." he said as he took hold of her hands and brought them near his lips as he kissed them.

"How?" she said as her face turned brighter than ever before.

"Like this.." And with that he brought his face closer to her's as he pressed his lips against her own lips. She was shocked at first but soon let herself into Break as she lifted her hands on his neck. He parted from her but was still close to her lips and sented a shiver to her spin as he spoke.

"What do you say milady?" he asked. She gave him one of her own smirk as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. She soon pulled away as she asked him, "Does that solve you question?"

"Hmm... milady i'm afraid that was a little unclear could you please repeat that?" he chuckled.

She gave him a couple butterfly kisses on his lips. "Now?" she giggled.

"Nope, i'm afraid not." he joked as he winked at her with his single eye. She smiled at him and closed her eyes while getting closer to him but as she neared his lips he quickly smacked his lips with her's and bit her lower lip hard enough to cause a moan from Sharon.

"There we go"

"Break want to go somewhere private?" she asked as she brushed some of his hair from his crimson eye.

"Hohoho milady so impatient are we now?" he purred. She kissed him to 'help' him reply. "Mmmm... ver well milady as you wish" And with that he lifted Sharon bridal style. She laughed as he ran towards the mansion. Once he got to the main door he set her down next to her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She reached for his hand and with a hushed tone she said, "Lets."

~End~

**I do not own Pandora Hearts nor it's characters this was for entertainment. All rights go to their original owner! Hope you enjoyed it thou! I don't know if I should make another chapter but ...meh I don't know yet. (Haha im way to lazy! =D XD)**


End file.
